CHOCOLATE
by Omano-chan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Hayato got a misterious little box with chocolate that maches his tste just perfectly! Who might be the sender? And who'd win more chocoloate this year? Twoshots HayaRyuu R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any characters of Gokusen T^T

Based on the dorama version of Gokusen 2

_Author's note_: just a quick twoshot while I'm waiting for some inspiration for my other stories

**Chocolate**

Yankumi nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise as she saw her late night visitor. In the door it was Odagiri Ryuu standing in all his cool might, with Tetsu and Minoru a good step away from the teen with his infamous murder glares.

The teacher was speechless. She really had no idea what the redhead may have wanted from her at such hour. (She has already made a great mess of the kitchen and threw the wasabi and other horror-flavoured chocolate into the bin.) And Ryuu was just staring at her with a pack in his hands. There were nothing written on his face that would have helped Yankumi to find out what he needed. She had her hopes, that there were no problem with fighting, since Odagiri had no bruises, which meant it may be no serious trouble… Or at least not with him.

"You went mute, or something?" Odagiri mumbled on his usual matter of factly way and sent her an _"are you stupid?"_ glare as greeting.

The rude statement hit Yankumi like a punch, she knocked against the doorframe and made a miserable (but not less funny) expression.

"How rude~" she mumbled "Greeting your beloved homeroom teacher such way!" and she already went into hiper-Yankumi mode "I'll have to teach you guys how to talk properly! So that everyone could be proud ofthe way you talk! The way you speak can show your pride and enthusiasm and heart! That would lead you to victory in the battles of life!"

As she finished, she looked at the three men in front of her. While Tetsu and Minoru's eyes were gleaming with the shared enthusiasm – (led by their own for their Ojou) Ryuu was…- well, Ryuu was being Ryuu.

His well-shaped eyebrows frowned a little bit, but he kept his cold attitude.

"Whatever" he said not caring for Yankumi's programme of a course for the future. "I just need your kitchen."

Yamaguchi was in utter shock, her jaw dropped and stared at her student as if she wanted to make sure, Ryuu didn't say that the sky was a bright shade of pink. But the teen just stared back at her with his usual blank expression.

"What can you not understand in that?" he muttered slightly irritated.

Well, it wasn't Yamaguchi's evening…

Valentine's Day came and that threw the whole 3-D into a fever. They were all excited and counted the possible number of chocolate they may get this year. They gathered in the middle of the classroom and with the lead of the Tsuchiya, Hyuuga and Take trio sang their stupid marching song for chocolate.

Hayato himself was in the band of course. He was no less excited than all of his classmates. His battle with Ryuu started again. Childish fighting, but who cared? They were always fighting for dominance even if it wasn't that obvious. They inspired each other. (Ryuu won some duels too, and because of that had he the privilege of being the only one able to stop Hayato even in the middle of his craziest actions. Not as if he took advantage of that too often.)

He was sure, he'd win this time. His day already started with a small box laying on his desk only waiting for Hayato. It was a small white box with pink stripes and a nice small bow. And inside rested the most delicious chocolate he has ever tasted. He wanted to rub the pretty box in to Ryuu, but just one glance at the sweet was enough to change his mind. So he couldn't hold back and ate it. He tried his best to keep patient to enjoy the full taste of the chocolate.

So as Ryuu entered the classroom (with a groomy expression that surely scared everyone off of his way) and plopped down to his chair next to him, Hayato greeted the redhead with a triumphant grin, brighter than the midsummer sun.

"No chocolate so far, pretty boy?" he teased and held up his now empty precious little box that had gained him such wonderful moments so early in the morning.

Ryuu looked at him, scanning in Hayato's joyful face, his gaze lingering over his full lips. Hayato started feeling uncomfortable under such gaze, but just grinned even brighter. Ryuu's bad mood can't ruin his! – he decided.

Ryuu slowly reached out, with one finger touching the edge of Hayato's mouth and ran along his lower lip teasingly. Then he licked his fingertip, the corner of his mouth curving up a little bit, upon stealing that small remaining of chocolate from Hayato.

"I've just had some now" he answered. "Nice taste"

Hayato's first wave of shock vanished and was laughing now. Ryuu was in the game after all!

"You know, it doesn't count stealing my choco!" he threatened playfully.

"As if I needed" Ryuu snorted and the challenge was on officially again. "I don't need such manners to beat you!"

"Don't have your hopes! I'm gonna win more than you!"

Just after this stared the singing and Hayato joined them absolutely filled with the fighting-spirit. However Ryuu just took his usual place on his chair, only millimetres away from falling off, rather lying than sitting, and rested his head on the back of the chair. Ryuu closed his eyes, let a soft sigh escape his lips and then he responded to nothing until the schoolbell rang signalling the end of the day. Only this sound could awake him.

The day was slowly coming to an end and the leaders of 3-D were sitting at their habitual place in the cafeteria.

When they left Kurogin Gakuen big boxes were awaiting for them at the entrance full of sweets. The two biggest boxes were of course for Ryuu and Hayato. And to their pleasure on their way they met more girls who were brave enough to walk up to the notorious teens and give them their gifts personally. (To be honest, only the girls needed their bravery who dared to walk up to Ryuu. Although the redhead tried his best not to look that scary in order to win the challenge, he found it really difficult, okay, impossible, since he couldn't change his expression quick enough, so 'his' girls unintentionally got a part of the murderous glares Ryuu sent the other girls surrounding Hayato. So in the end, he scared the females around him to hell…)

After all they counted their chocolates and for Hayato's greatest irritation even with his pretty box from the morning, they were at equals with 37 pieces.

The others went to the pool to play and let their leaders alone. Hayato was disappointed. He had no idea where did so many girls to Ryuu come from! The redhead passed nearly (=literally) every date Take organized and with his cold attitude and glares scared everyone away. So than how? How does he have so many admirers?

He played with the box from the morning – and recalling the taste of that small chocolate brought some warmth into his heart.

Hayato loved chocolate. Nearly all type, so Valentine's Day was the best day of his year. At these times he really was happy that he was the coolest and most handsome guy of Kurogin. (okay, the numbers didn't show that he was No.1, but it was Ryuu's fault. He surely had cheated!)

While going through his big box, he hoped he'd find another packet of that delicious sweet. It was milk chocolate, but so good that he has never tasted any similar by those he bought at the store. And was full with strawberry! Not that too sweet mass of sugar that had some absolute not strawberry-like flavour, but real strawberry!

The two things Hayato was crazy for!

There was also a small piece of paper in the morning box upon which he had his hopes on.

_If you want some more – tell me!_

There was no way, he didn't like such wonderful thing and wanted more! Much more!

He just didn't know how and who he should tell? He didn't know the sender after all!

"So... you liked it?" he heard Ryuu's voice from beside him.

Hayato forgot where he was, he devoted all his attention on his precious chocolate.

"I love it!" he exclaimed, trying with all his might, so that the redhead would feel from his voice how much he loved, rather adored the sweet! How rich its taste was, everything in harmony, not too sweet, but perfectly sweet for him! Just perfect! As if the sender had known very well all the things he loved…

Ryuu just mumbled something under his breath.

Then all of a sudden, before Hayato's all attention could've gone back to his nostalgic thoughts of the morning, Ryuu pushed another box in front of Hayato. It was a similar, yet bigger box with pink stripes and golden spots.

"You won" Ryuu said as he leant back in his seat, keeping his gleaming eyes on his best friend.

"I don't need your pity!" Hayato spat back angrily and wanted to push the box back -when he realized how similar it was to his. "How did it get to you?"

Did this box get to Ryuu by accident? and was the one he's been looking for so much? Or did Ryuu get it too, and so it was just a coincidence that it matched his taste so much?...

"It's yours" Ryuu said firmly and sent Hayato a glare. But Hayato still looked puzzled at him, and didn't get the hint…Ryuu was getting irritated.

Hayato as if under some kind of spell opened the box and just stared at it. There were four layers of the chocolate, nine piece each and in the middle was a fresh red piece of strawberry half covered in choco.

"Ryuu…" Hayato muttered still awestruck.

"Happy Valentine's, Hayato" said the teen and as Hayato turned his head into his direction he took his chance and gave a quick kiss on the full pink lips of his best friend.

Then leaving Hayato to his thoughts as shocked and puzzled as he was, Ryuu left in a hurry.

_  
>Could end it here, ne?<br>But I won't. haha! I still have another part, just have to type it XD long time... especially without computer... but I hope you liked it!

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Second and last part of this fic

Hope you'll like it!

review is always appreciated!

next I'll try to work on my other in progress fics, but new school starts and I don't know how much time I'll have :S

PART 2

**CHOCOLATE**

And soon the day came when it was time for the boys to give chocolate back to the girl they liked.

It came too soon for Odagiri Ryuu.

It was the second time he slept along the whole day at school in a row, and nothing could wake him. Not even Yankumi's annoying lecture of sleeping at home, nor his classmates. And the moment he woke up, he disappeared. Noone knew where he was heading or when he had took his leave.

He really didn't feel like facing anyone. He couldn't even look into the mirror without scolding himself for his stupidity. How could he act so crazy the day before?

He hasn't slept for days because he took a part-time job at night to get the money and be able to make the chocolate pack for Hayato. He knew how much Hayato loved chocolate. And how much more the brunette loved it with strawberry. But that wasn't cheap to buy strawberry at this time of the year.

But last night he slept even less. His thoughts were driving him crazy.

He loved Hayato! And not just like a friend. Ryuu got over the problem of both being guys surprisingly quick. But it was still disturbing him whether he should get Hayato know about his crush on him? It was awkward enough to give him present on the day when usually girls do. But he couldn't do it on the other day, could he? Since there was nothing to give back for, since Hayato didn't like him that way! He felt stupid!

But now he couldn't turn back time and act as if nothing had happened.

He loved Hayato. And loved how Hayato tasted.

It was the chocolate's fault in the morning that he finally revealed himself and gave the other box too. However, alone Hayato's taste was much better without the sweet.

He let out a defeated sigh. Should he start sleeping along his whole days in class not to face Hayato?-

-Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled him from behind and stopped him in his track. Those familiar arms pulled him into the warmth of a hug, and Ryuu felt dark brown curly bangs tickling his cheek and neck, as Hayato buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"You can't escape from me" Hayato murmured on a husky voice and while speaking, he turned his head so his lips brushed against Ryuu's sensitive skin.

The sensation sent chills running along his entire body and Ryuu felt his knees shaking. If Hayato let go of him, he surely collapses.

He felt some pressure at his stomach and as he looked down, there was a small box in Hayato's hand full of chocolate. Ryuu just stared at Hayato who lifted his head to be able to see the effect of his action on the redhead's pretty face.

That said face was now burning in a deep shade of red – from seeing Hayato's handsome features from so close! He wondered whether Hayato could feel his heart, it was beating so fast and strong.

Hayato grinned. he was very satisfied with this effect. He placed a long yet soft kiss on Ryuu's hot cheek, while he took a piece of bon-bon out of the box and placed it right onto the panting lips of Ryuu.

Ryuu obediently opened his mouth and Hayato gently pushed the chocolate inside the cave of his mouth. The redhead teen just couldn't believe his senses. He was in Hayato's arms, eating chocolate he got from him. Too much to handle! He's already sort of accepted that Hayato wouldn't return his feelings and now here they were!

He was so awestruck, he nearly forgot that the said chocolate was just melting in his mouth and he should eat it. So Hayato, led by his first worry, that Ryuu may not do so, decided to make him swallow. He paced his lips on Ryuu's in a firm kiss, and only let him go to breath when the redhead had already swallowed.

And Ryuu finally came to his senses after he coughed some and the shining bright spots disappeared from his view, because of the lack of oxygen.

"What? Was it that bad?" Hayato teased with his bright smile, planting small kisses on Ryuu's soft hair and temple.

"Idiot!" Ryuu groaned – however his knees were still no better than jelly. "You could have drown me!"

"Hmm… but suffocating in love can't be that bad, ne?" Hayato mumbled to Ryuu's lips, still grinning.

"Right!" and Ryuu attacked Hayato's delicious lips in a passionate kiss.

Hayato turned Ryuu in his arms, hugging him as close as possible, not giving him a chance to breath, but it wasn't on their mind –only the other's lips and where their hands could wander. Hayato's tongue found its way into the redhead's mouth. The taste of chocolate filling ther senses.

When it came to the decision, whether they suffocate or keep on with kissing, they were still unwilling to let go.

"I don't think we should keep on with this in the middle of the street" Hayato said looking around.

Ryuu just nodded, and was about to walk away, but as Hayato let go of his waist, with a surprised yelp, he had to clutch back at the brunette's neck for support, if he didn't want to fall. His legs gave up on him.

He heard Hayato laugh and barely a second later the brunette took him in his arms in bridal stile, Ryuu's hands still encircled around his neck, and his box of chocolate placed in the redhead's lap, so that Hayato could have a better hold of his pretty boyfriend.

"Hayato! You IDIOT! Put me down! Now! Hayato!" Ryuu screamed from the top of his lungs, but Hayato just grinned back at him with darkened eyes and Ryuu had to gulp - seeing that predator look not just his cheeks were on fire.

"I hope, after all of this, you know your place" Hayato whispered and bit gently on Ryuu's earlobe. "Besides – I know a better situation for you to scream my name…"

Owari! ^.^

Hope you liked it!


End file.
